Les Secrets
by SomeCoolName
Summary: 'Tony Stark avait toujours été un grand fan des enquêtes et des mystères. Ajouté à cela son incommensurable nécessité de tout savoir, et sa curiosité malsaine, autant être honnête, il n'était pas le meilleur des amis.' - OS.


Note : Hello à toutes et à tous ! Voici un petit OS, cadeau pour **Belle Pimprenelle**, pour la remercier pour son soutien et ses reviews toujours extrêmement justes et pertinentes. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il lui ferait plaisir, elle m'avait donc demandé d'écrire quelque chose avec Tony Stark qui tournait autour du mot "Secret". J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en tout cas, cela me fait toujours très plaisir :)

Beat reader : **Nathdwan**. Un immense merci à elle !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Anthony Edward Stark était un homme bien ; milliardaire philanthrope qui consacrait sa vie au service des autres, dans une recherche perpétuelle de bonheur à partager. Du moins, il avait assez payé les grandes chaînes d'informations nationales pour que cela paraisse vrai.<p>

Les Avengers, depuis l'attaque sur New-York, étaient passés de la case des marginaux aux possibilités insoupçonnées à la case Super-Héros-Nationaux, avec majuscule garantie et cris de fans hystériques inclus. Tony n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient, bien entendu. Le monde semblait ne tourner rond que lorsqu'il parlait de lui ; remettant en cause la théorie de la terre tournant autour du soleil, si vous lui demandiez son avis. Chaque remise de prix était l'occasion pour lui de se montrer, accompagné de ses nouveaux collègues ; ils étaient toujours plus beaux, toujours plus incroyables, toujours plus connus. Le monde entier semblait ne porter que sur ses lèvres leurs noms, leurs faits d'armes, leurs vies toutes entières.

Enfin, presque. Et c'était ce dernier point qui excitait particulièrement le milliardaire.

De l'extérieur, sur les tabloïds ou les blogs de fans en manque de détails croustillants, la vie des Vengeurs paraissait tout à fait claire et connue de tous. Des journalistes peu scrupuleux avaient fait leurs recherches, des gouvernements avaient rendus publiques les casiers judiciaires de bon nombre d'entre eux, des femmes avaient publié sur des sites peu recommandables les vidéos de leurs prouesses avec Tony Stark. Les Avengers étaient désormais mondialement connus, au même titre que Clint Barton, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner et Tony Stark. Mais pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier, il restait toujours quelque chose à découvrir.

L'ingénieur avait toujours été un grand fan de Sherlock Holmes, des enquêtes et des mystères. Ajouté à cela son incommensurable nécessité de tout savoir, autant être honnête, il n'était pas le meilleur des amis.

La première fois qu'il laissa sa curiosité malsaine prendre le pas sur l'amitié, il était accoudé au bar de la soirée qu'il avait organisé, accompagnant Clint dans un jeu d'alcool qu'il avait lui-même lancé. La bouteille de whisky était pratiquement entièrement consommée lorsque Natasha vint leur souhaiter une bonne nuit, avant de disparaître, elle et sa magnifique robe noire qui dévoilait sa chute de rein avec une indécence délicieuse. Les deux hommes avaient longuement regardé sa silhouette dansante jusqu'à ce que Clint ne craque, sa voix rauque de désir - et d'avoir trop bu aussi :

« Elle est parfaite. »

« Pas faux. » Répondit Stark qui déjà soupirait de ne plus avoir la jolie rousse dans son champ de vision.

« Je crois que j'arrêterai de boire pour elle. »

« J'achèterai Venise pour elle. »

« Tu as l'argent Stark, mais tu n'iras jamais aussi loin que moi, pour conquérir son coeur. »

« C'est un défi ? »

« Non je le sais. Crois moi ça vaut mieux. » Clint avait sourit, avant de laisser ses yeux loucher sur le verre qu'il tenait à ses lèvres.

Un mystère, une enquête, Tony était ravit : il avait un secret à percer. Hawkeye ne l'avait aucunement défier, il avait émit une simple constatation et cela était le point de départ de ses recherches. Il le savait, car il l'avait _déjà_ prouvé. Tout une nuit durant, Stark avait parcouru bon nombre de dossiers récupérés ou volés auprès du SHIELD, avait épluché chacun de ses faits d'armes dans les années qui avaient suivis sa rencontre avec la Veuve Noire. Mais rien, pas le moindre indice du secret honteux qu'il cachait. Le jour n'était pas encore levé et Stark, bien loin de déclarer forfait, avait alors épluché tous les rapports des trois années qui suivirent cette rencontre. Il ne mettait rien de côté, entre les récits d'une nouvelle découverte de forme extra-terrestre, les procès-verbaux d'arrestations de super-vilains et les meurtres jamais élucidés.

_Oh_. Des meurtres ; _ça_, c'était vraiment honteux. Stark avait alors axé ses recherches sur les ennemis de la jolie russe, lorsqu'elle travaillait encore pour une des filiales de l'ex-KGB qui lui avait valu des années d'espionnage peu avouables. Cinq noms, cinq hommes tués à quelques semaines d'intervalle, cinq membres de la CIA qui avaient participé plus ou moins activement à l'arrestation de la Veuve Noire. Elle avait été interrogée de nombreuses fois, procès-verbaux à l'appuis, mais avait toujours été innocentée, les meurtres s'étant déroulés sur le sol américain alors que toutes les preuves concordaient à dire qu'elle était au même moment en Russie, ou en France dans le cadre d'une mission. Cinq meurtres, mais un seul type d'exécution, une balle plantée entre les deux yeux, d'une exactitude à faire pâlir de jalousie le plus précis des... _faucons_. Souriant comme lorsqu'à chaque fois qu'il savait qu'il touchait au but, Tony avait ensuite confronté les dates des meurtres avec l'emploi du temps connu de Barton et sans surprise il ne trouva rien, car il n'y avait rien d'officiel à déclarer. Il était sur le sol américain, en témoignait quelques notes, mais le reste de son dossier à cet période était d'un calme plat. Officiellement, le monde n'avait donc rien à lui reprocher. Mais ce jour là, alors que Tony rangeait plus triomphant que jamais, la pile de dossiers qui jonchaient son sol, il sut qu'il avait réussi.

Le secret de Clint Barton était que son amour pour Natasha Romanov était tel, que quelques semaines après leur rencontre, il avait abattu cinq membres de la CIA qui préparaient son arrestation, pour la protéger.

* * *

><p>Découvrir le secret de Steve ne demanda aucunement l'aide du SHIELD. La semaine qu'avaient vécu les Vengeurs était particulièrement fatigante, faite de rendez-vous quasiment quotidiens avec Fury ou Hill qui duraient des heures. Tony s'était mis en tête de ne rien écouter, dès la première minute de présentation - il avait toujours détesté les Powerpoints de toute façon. Il perdait son regard sur la pièce aussi discrètement que possible, s'amusait de la mine si sérieuse de Maria Hill, tentait de voir l'oeil masqué de Fury à travers son bout de tissu noir, ou matait sans honte son amant le docteur Banner, imaginant tous genres d'outrages qu'il lui ferait une fois le soleil couché.<p>

Mais quelque chose de nouveau s'était produit, Steve gardait toujours face à lui un ordinateur portable ouvert sur lequel il prenait des notes, sans jamais demander l'aide de quelqu'un qui était né _après _l'invention d'Internet. Stark s'amusait à le décrypter, jusqu'à comprendre que ce soudain intérêt pour les nouvelles technologie cachait forcément quelque chose. Il s'était mis alors en tête de suivre le super soldat dans sa Tour, passant plus de temps avec lui, jusqu'à le suivre sans demander son autorisation, lorsque le blond sortait en ville.

Il était à peine 17h et bien sûr même si Stark ne s'attendait pas à suivre le soldat jusqu'à une boîte de strip-tease, il ne pouvait que se demander ce que tous ces mystères signifiaient réellement. Le blond s'était rendu dans un salon de thé huppé de Madison Avenue et avait pris place à une table déjà occupée par une magnifique blonde à la quarantaine bien tassée. Le milliardaire avait regardé la scène de loin et en avait eu le coeur net ; le petit coincé de la bande cachait bien son jeu. Il avait prit place loin d'eux, ne les avait jamais quitté des yeux et avait vu son ami flirter avec une aisance telle qu'il dut admettre qu'il était doué. Leur rencontre dura un peu plus d'une heure avant que le blond ne retourne à la Tour, suivis encore et toujours par Stark plus discret que jamais.

Lorsque Steve sortit une deuxième fois en fin de journée, Stark était tout excité à l'idée d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la quarantenaire. Mais le second rendez-vous prit place cette fois-ci au Library Hotel, et même si Steve avait prit le chemin du bar, Tony savait que le choix d'un hôtel n'était pas anodin. Il voulait cette fois s'approcher un peu plus pour écouter leur conversation, apprendre le nom de la femme et faire des recherches sur elle. Il s'était faufilé derrière un serveur pour passer le plus près possible d'eux mais ce qu'il vit l'arrêta sur le champs ; Steve était face à une femme, grande et blonde certes, mais ce n'était pas la même que la dernière fois. Il n'était que clin d'oeil, caresses furtives et regard aguicheur ; cet homme était un Dom Juan assumé hors de la Tour. Le milliardaire était resté cette fois assez longtemps pour les voir se lever de concert une fois leurs verres finis, pour se diriger vers les étages.

Deux femmes en quelques jours d'intervalle, Tony Stark savait que le mystère était loin d'être complètement percé. Alors il attendit un samedi après-midi passé à discuter avec Steve autour d'un thé pour lui proposer d'installer un nouveau pare-feu sur son ordinateur. Le soldat avait accepté avec plaisir et avait laissé son ami s'occuper de ce qu'il ne savait faire. En théorie. En pratique, Stark avait déjà le nez collé contre l'écran, les yeux brillants scrutant l'historique de son navigateur. On pouvait tout savoir d'un homme en fouillant son historique, l'ingénieur en était persuadé, et cette fois-ci ne fit que confirmer ses dires. Ce qu'il vit le ravit au plus haut point, l'étonna tout autant, et le fit rire des jours durant.

Le secret de Steve Rogers était sa fréquentation assidue d'un site de rencontre spécialisé pour les fans de littérature classique, grâce auquel il rencontrait des femmes d'âge mûr, pour leur parler de Jane Austen et de James Joyce, avant de les glisser nues entre des draps de satin.

* * *

><p>Bien sûr, le secret de Natasha était bien connu de Stark puisqu'il en était quasiment l'auteur. Cela remontait à l'époque où la rousse avait travaillé pour lui. Elle portait chaque jour un décolleté plus plongeant encore que le précédent, minaudant aux côtés du milliardaire, le frôlant et le touchant aussi souvent que possible. Ils avaient ensuite arrêté de se tourner autour un soir où Pepper était absente et Natasha plus belle que jamais. Tony l'avait attrapé de ses bras musclés, l'avait collé à ses lèvres avec force, et même s'il savait que la jeune femme ne coucherait avec lui que dans le but d'accéder à des informations confidentielles, sur le moment il s'en fichait. La suite n'avait fait que lui confirmé qu'il avait bien agit. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, à personne, Stark avait même accepté de supprimer la vidéo - enfin du moins les moments où l'on voyait le visage de la jeune femme et s'était toujours délecté de ce souvenir particulier. La Veuve Noire avait souvent utilisé ses charmes pour arriver à ses fins, elle n'en avait pas honte, cela faisait parti du job, elle en était même plutôt fière ; mais cette fois avait été différente.<p>

Le secret de Natasha Romanov était qu'elle avait couché avec Stark, et qu'elle avait aimé ça.

* * *

><p>Ne restait alors que le secret de Banner à percer, et même si cela était très excitant de découvrir un secret honteux de son amant, cela ne s'annonçait pas chose aisée. Bruce Banner ne cachait rien à Tony Stark. Dès le début de leur relation, il s'était ouvert à lui car non seulement il l'aimait, mais en plus, il en avait terriblement besoin. De son mariage avec Betty aux pauvres innocents qu'il avait tué lors de ses premières années affectées par Hulk, il lui avait tout dit. Mais cela ennuyait Stark. Il ne voulait pas d'un partenaire parfait, il n'aurait de toute façon jamais été à la hauteur, si bien qu'il espérait toujours trouver le petit quelque chose qui lui ferait murmurer « Oh, Bruce... » dans un signe de la tête réprobateur.<p>

Il avait alors entrepris tous types de recherches, incluant le SHIELD, la CIA, le FBI, une enquête même auprès de son ex-femme, de ses ex-collègues. Il inspecta Internet de fond en comble à la recherche d'un détail qui le mettrait sur une piste, puis, lorsque Bruce partit quelques jours dans l'Ohio, il en profita pour éplucher son historique. Il devait bien y avoir _une _visite étrange, amusante ou honteuse, pourquoi pas trouver un site porno même ! Et pour être tout à fait honnête c'était exactement ce que voulait trouver le milliardaire, dont la libido semblait ne jamais vouloir rentrer dans la normalité (et quand bien même, pour quoi faire). Mais rien, il ne trouvait _rien_.

Qu'aurait fait Sherlock Holmes sans pouvoir parler avec un coupable potentiel ou sans pouvoir le décrypter ? Il serait allé fouiller chez lui.

Alors, l'ingénieur sortit du laboratoire où il travaillait depuis un bon moment déjà, et se dirigea vers les appartements vides de son ami. Il les connaissait assez bien, mais l'idée d'ouvrir chaque tiroir, chaque porte, chaque sac était plus jouissive que la plus exotique des danses. Chantonnant sans s'en priver, il se mit à tout fouiller, tout retourner, se disant même que dans un excès de théâtralité il aurait pu dessiner le contour de son oeil au crayon noir et s'habiller tout de blanc. La femme de ménage serait appelée dès sa petite enquête terminée de toute façon, alors, que diable, autant tout dévaster. Il retourna le lit, déplaça les meubles, sorti chaque tiroir qu'il renversait dans un bruit assourdissant, vida la salle de bain de tous produits, et envoya voler toutes les chemises qu'il tirait de la penderie, à travers la pièce.

Mais, _rien_, et bon sang comme ce mot pouvait être moche. Réfléchir, il lui fallait réfléchir. Bruce n'avait manifestement rien caché dans un endroit où il aurait voulu dissimuler quelque chose d'honteux - Stark avait même découpé les rideaux. Peut-être qu'il cachait alors quelque chose qu'il _aimait_. S'il cachait quelque chose qu'il _aimait_, ainsi, il le poserait dans un endroit qu'il affectionnait. La bibliothèque. Stark se rapprocha du seul meuble qu'il n'avait pas osé toucher, lui qui respectait trop les livres, et doucement, un par un, il se mit à les poser à ses côtés.

Puis il sourit enfin. Un petit sachet en tissu l'attendait sagement derrière le livre _What is life_ de Shrödinger.

« Viens voir papa... » Murmura-t-il en prenant le petit sac dans sa main. Mais il comprit bien vite que le sachet cachait quelque chose d'autre, alors il tira sur les petits fils et finit tomber dans le creux de sa main ce qu'il lui restait à découvrir. Une boîte. Petite. Ridicule. Douce. De sa main droite, il attrapa le couvercle et dans un petit bruit sourd, il l'ouvrit.

La bague était fine, d'argent pur sans aucun doute, elle brillait au moins aussi fort que les yeux du milliardaire. Il referma la boîte. La replaça dans le sachet, puis rangea les livres un à un avec une lenteur nécessaire, et fit appeler la femme de ménage pour qu'elle remette tout en ordre avant que le physicien ne rentre de son voyage.

Le secret de Bruce Banner était qu'il allait demander Tony Stark en mariage.

* * *

><p>Anthony Edward Stark n'était pas quelqu'un de bien ; milliardaire égoïste à la curiosité malsaine et à la nécessité étouffante de tout ramener à lui, il ne supportait de garder près de lui que les gens qu'il savait tenir au creux de sa main. Les mystères et les enquêtes n'étaient que les prémices des secrets honteux qu'il lui restait à découvrir pour un peu plus asseoir sa position de dominant.<p>

Seul allongé dans son lit, les yeux plantés dans son plafond malgré l'obscurité, l'ingénieur pensait à ces secrets qu'il s'était évertué à découvrir des années durant, il avait même commencé avec ses parents lorsqu'il était enfant. Et s'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr et certain, c'était que les secrets finissaient toujours par éclater.

Ainsi, Barton allait avouer à Natasha ce qu'il avait fait pour la protéger, lorsqu'enfin il lui ouvrirait son coeur. Rogers avouerait à ses amis sa dernière routine, lorsqu'il aurait besoin de l'aide de Stark pour se débarrasser d'une femme qu'il lui avait ouvert les bras avant de lui montrer sa carte de presse. Puis Natasha avouerait sans nul doute à Barton cette folle soirée où Tony et elle s'étaient découverts nus, peau contre peau. Le propre secret du milliardaire allait de toute façon être révélé lui aussi.

Le secret de Tony Stark était qu'il dirait _oui_ à Bruce Banner.


End file.
